1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to social networking, and more particularly to providing for display of a message within a social networking website.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networks currently allow users to send, upload, link, create, and share messages with other users. Current networks list the aggregate of received messages from others in the user's network. For example, the messages received by a user of the social network may correspond to a stream in the user's profile.